瓦托加
}} Watoga is a town in the Cranberry Bog region of Appalachia in 2102, best recognized by its monorail system and its distinctive tower. Background Built as a joint effort between the Federal government, RobCo, and Atomic Mining Services to build a "city of the future." All public services in the city were designed to be completely automated, including a full staff of security robots.Fallout 76 loading screens Watoga had an unusual way of governance, appointing random citizens to the office of mayor for an undefined period of time. The mayor is assisted by MAIA, an artificial intelligence.Watoga Municipal Center terminal entries The city's last acting mayor was Barbara Elizabeth. The city was seen by the Appalachian locals as a place for the rich and powerful, and its robotic workforce threatened to render local jobs obsolete. The most prominent detractor of Watoga was Scott Turner, the leader of the Free Watoga People's Party. Turner plotted to overthrow the city's government by hacking into the Emergency Services protocols and turning the robots against the city's inhabitants before allowing non-Watogan citizens to move into the city.Letter to Mayor However, the Great War occurred the day after Turner's "revolution." As a result, the robots went berserk and everyone in Watoga was either killed or turned away from the city.Letter from JennicaClara Duran's notes The post-War history of the city can also be seen, with various Brotherhood vertibird wreckages and skeletons, assumedly left over from their attempts to salvage technology and supplies from the city.BoS report - Antique store Following the failure of Operation Touchdown and fall of Fort Defiance, the scorchbeasts local to the Cranberry Bog have since nested within the city itself, as can be seen by the bizarre earthen mounds located at the top of many of Watoga's buildings. Layout Watoga is a fairly large settlement area with tall buildings, including the Automated Mining Services corporate headquarters in the center. Some enemies that inhabit Watoga are protectron Watoga government workers, Mr. Handies, assaultrons, eyebots and the Scorched. To pacify the robots, complete the side quest, Mayor for a Day which is started on the top floor of the Watoga Municipal Center. 值得注意的物品 * 艾諾拉·沃克的故事（四） - 在紅色的音樂廳後側(music pavilion),旁邊有個垃圾桶。 * 克雷兒箱子的鑰匙 - 在鼓丘食堂(Drumlin Diner)後側要下去溪邊的石頭上的工具箱，工具箱的鑰匙在電塔V-13。克雷兒的箱子位於薩頓。 * Two power armor chassis with T-series armor pieces ** Next to the crashed vertibot in the central plaza in front of the AMS corporate headquarters. ** On the roof of the building east of the Watoga Civic Center. There are several access routes, one is the fire escapes on the east wall of the civic center. At the top, look for a vertibot. ** There are four more sets in or on: *** Watoga Civic Center - In the main arena. *** Watoga Emergency Services - On the roof. There are stairs to the roof from the top floor. *** Watoga High School - On the roof. There are outside stairs on the south side of the building. *** Watoga Transit Hub - In a level 3 locked room off the lobby. * Random recipe - Inside the Drumlin diner, next to a cooking stove. * Stealth Boy - Inside a trailer truck at the southwest corner of Watoga, to the right of a dresser. Appearances Watoga appears only in Fallout 76. 幕後 瓦托加是現實存在於西維吉尼亞州波卡洪塔斯縣的非建制城鎮。最大的同名州立公園便設立於此地附近。 Gallery Fallout76 E3 Watoga.jpg|Promotional image Watoga1-E3-Fallout76.jpg|Downtown Watoga CranberryBog-E3-Fallout76.png|Scorchbeast Watoga3-E3-Fallout76.jpg|Radtoad Watoga and station seen from south.png|Watoga and station seen from the south Ls powerstation.jpg|Loading screen slide References en:Watoga ru:Ватога Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Cranberry Bog locations